Promises and Pranks
by Gamer Guy aka. Batman
Summary: Tsukune is forced to make his choice and he does but thanks to a prank pulled by Gin and Kokoa he's forced to take on more than just a mate. 1st chapter is a short test run as this is my first R V fanfic. Let me know what you think so I know to write more! MULTIPLE PAIRS IN THE FUTURE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Rosario Vampire fans! I'm new to this fan-dom and I know Moka X Tsukune is overdone but I can't help but love the pair. The only other pair I would write about is probably Mizore X Tsukune but we'll see I am sorry if I miss-spell any characters names, If I do please let me know and I'll try to fix them. Also this one is based off of the anime series so Tsukune isn't part ghoul but might have some vampire traits Enjoy!**

Another day at Yokai Academy, Tsukune Aono was waking up in his small dorm room to the sun shining bright into his eyes. He wasn't worried about class today because all the exams were over for the semester and all he had to do was show up on time, which thankfully was allowed to be a few hours later than normal. He had made it through his second year and was now one year away from graduating this monstrous school. Who would have thought that him, a simple human could have gotten this far? Well he wasn't technically all human anymore thanks to Moka's blood coursing through his veins, plus he had a lot of help from is friends. The most unusual team this school had ever seen made up of a werewolf, succubus, ice maiden, 2 witches and even a high and prideful S-classed vampire. He was still no doubt the weakest of them all, only being part vampire, he was only able to survive Issa because he was holding back... Why did he hold back anyway? Everybody told him that Issa would kill him as soon as he saw him but even then he didn't kill him immediately... Did he want me to take the rosary? His thoughts were interrupter by someone banging on his door.

"Tsukune! Hurry up! Everyone's waiting on you!" Screamed Kurumu through the door "Do you need any help? I'll do anything to make my Tsukuney-wooney's life easier!"

"No Kurumu! Don't come in!" Screamed Tsukune in a panic, he was only in his boxers and had what every teen aged boy had in the morning. The dreaded (at least when you have 5 girls after you) morning wood.

"Why? Are you doing something naughty? Well I might be able to help you in that case. Just say the word and I'll give you anything you want." said the seductive succubus

"Kurumu! Please just stay out! I'll be out in a second!" yelled the red faced boy struggling to get his pants on and keeping those sinful thoughts every guy has out

"Kurumu-san, are you harassing my future husband again?" asked a very cool and calm voice

"HA! As if ice witch! I've already claimed Tsukune as my destined one so forget about getting your snow mittens anywhere near him!" Kurumu threatened

'Ugh, there they go again claiming I'm theirs like I'm just some sort of item anyone could have.' thought Tsukune 'Honestly, when are they going to learn that I am the only one who can decide who I'm going to marry... DID I JUST THINK THAT! I'M NOT EVEN OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL YET! HOW COULD I BE THINKING ABOUT MARRIAGE! These girls are gonna be the death of me someday..." Tsukune thought with anime tears as the crashing and rumbling of the two yokais outside his door continued

Tsukune finally slipped on his pants and buckled them before pulling over a T-shirt and beginning to button his white button-up shirt, his red tie was quickly discarded as it was for when school was in session, lastly he pulled the green school sweater over his head completing the attire. The rumbling had stopped during his getting dresses, worried one had killed the other Tsukune rushed to the door and opened it to find the neither Kurumu nor Mizore, just a bunch of guys looking at the destruction of the boys dorm

"That's strange, usually Kurumu-san would wait for me so she could try suffocating me in one of her hugs."

"So you do enjoy my hugs!" squealed Kurumu coming out of Tskune's room

"Bwah! Kurumu-san! How did you get in my room!"

"I flew in through the window, by the way nice boxers, I didn't know you liked bats"

"You were peeping on me! Beside the point the boxers were a gift from Moka" Tsukune screamed in embarrassment turning bright red

"Well Mizore was doing the same thing!" Kurumu whined

"What!?"

Mizore then popped out of Tsukune's air conditioning vent with a scowl

"Thanks a lot mega melons, now he's going to check every time he strips" said the Ice Maiden glaring at the Succubus

"Mizore! You're not suppose to be peeping in the boys dorm! You two aren't even suppose to be near the boys dorm!"

"Tsukune, nobody follows that rule, we just don't mind being caught with you" said Kurumu

"Tsukune!" cried a high pitched voice that was usually followed by a-

**Kapuchu!**

*Sigh* "Morning to you too Moka-chan." said Tsukune quite used to the vampires fangs

Moka released Tsukune from her fangs with a happy smile, not noticing the glares she was getting from the other two girls

"Sorry Tsukune, but I just can't help myself in the morning!" cheered the pink haired vampire gleefully

"I know Moka-chan, it's fine. I don't mind you getting what you need, it honestly doesn't hurt anymore."

"Well if that's the case, I need something from you too Tsukune! I REALLY need you!" said Kurumu rubbing her breast on his back as she hugged him from behind causing the human/vampire to blush fiercely

"Save it Titanic tits, or my icebergs will sink you again." threatened Mizore

"Guys can we not do this today. It gets old after two years" said Tsukune causing the both of them to look at him slightly hurt

"But Tsukune, she's got to learn that you're mine!" whined Kurumu

"No, he's mine!" objected Mizore

"Stop it! You're doing it again! You two are friends, why would you fight each-other all the time? Besides it isn't you who decides my fate, I'll choose my own path." Said Tsukune trying to stand up for himself

"Well we wouldn't have to fight if you would just choose already!" Retorted the blue haired yokai

That got everyone's attention, even all the other males leaving there rooms halted in there actions to see where this led to. All eyes were on Tsukune, especially the three girls who were taking small steps towards them with pleading eyes. All of them were practically begging for him to say that he has chosen one of them to finally be his lover.

Sweat started to form on Tsukune's brow, he knew if he answered who he did choose two of them would be heartbroken, and he couldn't stand the thought of him being the one causing that much pain, but isn't he causing them more pain by making them stress and worry about who he would choose? It seemed that no matter what he did he was always hurting his friends

"I..." he said trying to buy some time for him to think

"I...ugh...I" looking at the girls he could see all of them start to tear up at the strain he is putting on there hearts

"I...don't deserve to choose... you're all too good for me and deserve better than what I can give you. You all deserve someone stronger, someone that can actually do something when-"

"Shut up..." Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore stood wide eyed at the command given by the normally timid version of Moka, during his speach she lowered her head and her arms were shaking as tears streamed down her face and she clenched her fists

"Moka, I'm-" Tsukune said taking a step towards her only to be interrupted

"I said shut up Tsukune!" She yelled angrily with tears still falling, "You never planed on choosing any of us did you? You never wanted any of us, we were just too blind to see it weren't we! And now you're coming up with lies so that you can get away from us!"

"No, Moka that's not true!" Tsukune said taking another step towards her

"Then why havn't you chosen!? Can't you see that we love you!?" she screamed back

"That's why I can't choose!" He yelled back, Kurumu and Mizore were shocked, Tsukune never raised his voice to them, especially Moka

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to make a choice knowing that if you do the most important people in your life will suffer for it! The truth is that I've made my choice a long time ago! Almost at the beginning of my very first year at this school! But things got so damn crazy that now I have to break the hearts of 4 of the friends I've made here!" Tsukune skreamed

"I hate it! I've hated it every day I've been here! Every day that I saw each of your smiling faces made me feel worse knowing I would make them miserable!" Silence followed for a few seconds as Tsukune's words sunk in "I know who I've chosen, but to protect the bonds I've made with all of you, I chose not to voice it and hope that you would all lose interest in me or find someone more fitting to all of you. I was hoping I was the one who would have to suffer and not any of you... But I see now that my choice has caused you all more suffering than anything else in this world could."

"... So... who did you choose?" asked Kurumu "I promise that whoever you choose, I won't stop being your friend."

"... Me too Tsukune." said Mizore "I'm sorry that your time here has caused everything to be so complicated, but if you've made your choice, then I will accept that."

Kurumu's and Mizore's promises brought Tsukune some relief but glancing over at Moka he could see she still wasn't completely happy with his word, looking behind the pink haired vampire Tsukune saw a poster of an upcoming end of semester school dance. 'Well if I'm going to tell them, it's going to be there'

"I'll tell you, at the end of the semester dance this weekend. I promise, but please accept my decision and son't fight when you hear it."

Kurumu and Mizore looked at each other before looking back at Tsukune "We accept" said Kurumu, then all of them looked at Moka for an answer. Her head was down hiding her eyes from all of them, her tears had stopped but she was still shaking slightly

"...Moka?" asked Tsukune

She raised her head allowing her all to see her face, they were shocked to see she looked like she was in pain "Please, tell us as soon as you can" she rasped out trying to hide her obvious discomfort as her eyes flashed crimson than settled back to green

"Moka! What's wrong!" Tsukune asked about to grab onto her but she ran off before he could

"Did you see her eyes?" asked Kurumu

"Yeah, they looked just like that other Moka's" said Mizore

"Do you think she'll be alright?" asked the succubus

"I'm not sure, but maybe we'll find out this weekend." said Mizore

'...Moka... What's happening to you?' was what Tsukune was thinking, his eyes never leaving where Moka ran towards


	2. The dance

**I'm so sorry for the mistakes I made last chapter. Hopefully I fixed all of them but if I didn't let me know and I will. Again last chapter was a test run and it looks like some of you like the idea so here's chapter 2! Oh and Thanks to all who reviewed with word of encouragement it means a lot & let's give a welcome to Lunaris14 He/She is new to Rosario + Vampire! **

Class had started and everybody was in there homeroom. Tsukune was in his usual seat with Mizore sitting in-front of him Moka behind him and Kurumu in the seat next to her. Moka still wasn't looking well and Tsukune, along with Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore were starting to get really worried. She hadn't said anything nor looked at anyone since she ran away earlier. Tsukune keep stealing glances over his shoulder to make sure she was still conscious before turning back to his notebook to scribble down a few sentences. The rest of the class was too busy chatting and planing what they were going to do over the break to notice that the girls in the corner weren't hanging off of Tsukune like the usually are.

"Okay everyone! It's almost the end of homeroom, now I know you are all excited about the break but remember you're still in school so try to be patient until this weekend. Meow! And remember, the end of the semester dance will be held on Saturday! Don't forget to ask that special someone to a dance!" said Nekonome

'Yeah, the dance is no problem, it's after the dance that I'm worried about." said Tsukune

The bell rang and everybody rushed out the door to there next class. Tsukune got to the door before noticing that Moka hadn't moved from her seat.

"Hey Moka, it's time for the next class. You coming?" Tsukune asked cheerfully to try to cheer her up

"...I'll be there..." She said barely above a whisper

"Moka... You know that if anything's bothering you, you can tell me right?"

Moka raised her head to look at him but her face was emotionless

"I said I'm fine Tsukune. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." she finished her sentence with a smirk that resembled Inner Moka's

Tsukune stared at her for a few seconds until he nodded his head, respecting her word and heading towards there math class. Once he left Moka grabbed onto the rosario so that she could look at it

"So that's why..." she whispered to herself before standing and exiting the class heading towards her next class where Tsukune was no doubt waiting for her.

When Moka entered her math class she looked completely calm, taking a quick scan of the room she saw Tsukune looking at her worriedly and an empty seat right next to his. She didn't say a word as she took her seat and sat staring at the board. She made no move to pull out any of her material as she just sat there. Tsukune furrowed his brows, looking at Moka thoughtfully.

'There's something up with Moka, one minute it's like she can't form a word now she's completely calm and is wearing a poker face like it's natural. She acting almost exactly like the other Moka only less tempermental'

"You're not going to learn anything by staring at me all day Tsukune." said Moka in a stock voice trying to fluster the boy

"Did you forget? It's the end of the semester, there's no more lessons until after the break." he replied causing Moka to sneer slightly at her unsuccessful attempt

"Even so, staring at my body like it's a piece of meat is disrespectful." she countered, that made Tsukune look away with a faint blush

"So... are you feeling better now?" he asked trying to make small talk and also genuinely curious

"I suppose so. Though I don't think whatever's happening to me is over yet."

"So you do know what's going on? Could you tell me?"

"You're a smart boy, Tsukune. I think you can figure it out. If you don't you probably have about 3 days until it's over and I just end up telling you."

Tsukune sat staring at Moka for a few minutes trying to piece together clues, after a few minutes of observation he asked

"Well... you're acting a lot more like you inner self. Does she have something to do with this?"

"See, you're already starting to piece it together. To answer your question yes the real Moka has something to do with this. In fact a lot of what's going to happen involved both the real me and this me."

"So... is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well it depends on what happens. If what I'm hoping will happen, happens than it will be a good thing. If it's what I think is going to happen it could be a very bad thing."

"Well let's hope what you think happens doesn't happen. You said three days right? That's the day after the dance. Is something going to happen at the dance?"

"Maybe. It depends on what happens then."

"Oh come on Moka! If something bad could happen tell me so that I can try to stop it!"

"But where's the fun in that? Besides, no matter what happens something good will come out. It's just one has a specific difference."

"What's the difference?"

"Wither you live or die." she said with a shrug

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Tsukune! I'll do whatever I can to make sure that you live, but I might not be able to control myself."

"What does that mean?!"

"That's enough questions for now, besides you're starting to get annoying" and with that Moka fell silent ignoring Tsukune's advances to get more information

The next few days flew by with a worried Tsukune and an annoyed Moka. Tsukune had gotten closer in his theories and even recruited the others to help figure it out. So far the closest they've gotten was that Inner Moka was taking over permanently. Much to Kurumu's, Mizore's, Ruby's, and Yukari's relief that wasn't it either. The dance was tonight and all the girls minus Moka plus Tsukune we're in the newspaper club room coming up with more theories, well Tsukune was at least.

"Well we know that the Inner Moka has a lot to do with it and Outer Moka is acting a lot like her Inner Self, but we also know the Inner Moka isn't taking over either. So what is happening?!" questioned Tsukune in a fit

"Tsukune, come on! Give it a rest! Tonight's the dance and you have to choose which one of us is going to be your wife!" demanded Kurumu

"But Moka could be hurt!" he reasoned

"No she won't, I actually have to agree with Kurumu on this one, Tsukune. Moka hasn't shown any signs of discomfort." countered Mizore

"Plus, Moka _did_ say she would explain after it happened." said Yukari

"But she also said that I could die!"

"Please, with all of us their, there's no way anything will happen to you!" Said Kurumu

"Even so, I'm not the only one I'm worried about. Even if nothing bad happens something is obviously happening to Moka. If something were to happen that would cause either Moka's to be hurt, I don't know what I would..." after Tsukune said that he stared into his lap in deep thought

Kurumu just stared at Tsukune with her eyes slightly wide 'Damn it! This always happens when something happens to Moka! I hate seeing him so dejected! This is all her fault! If she didn't exist, Tuskune wouldn't be miserable with worry! Well, you can stop your worrying now, Tsukune, cause I'm here for you and nothing is going to stop me from making you happy!'

"Well standing here isn't going to get anything done. Let's all get ready for the dance and we'll see if Moka is doing any better, if not we'll protect you and work together to try to help Moka after she tells us what's going on." said Mizore, level headed as always except for when it comes to making babies with Tsukune

Tsukune seemed to perk up though as he nodded and exited the newspaper room to change for the dance as did the rest. The dance was formal so he would need either a suit or a tux and seeing as his financial options are limited he decided to go with the suit. His suit was consisted of black dress pants with a white stripe going up each leg, inside the strip were black floral designs. his undershirt was dark scarlet red and his tie was black with matching red strips. His coat was black with thin grey vertical strips.

***The next paragraph is Tsukune talking to himself and contains a spoiler to the fic. Read if you wish***

"Tonight's the night... I make my choice and stick with it... Why do I get the feeling it isn't going to be that easy? Moka said that if what she was hoping for happened something good would come out, but if what she thought would happen, happened something bad would come out and that she would try to hold back. Was it a threat to pick her or she would kill me?She wouldn't go that far would she?" Tsukune thought about it for a moment before lowering his head and saying "Yep, she probably would kill me wouldn't she? Well it's a good thing I chose her then!" he said putting his hand behind his head with a sheepish grin.

***Spoiler Over***

Grabbing his coat, Tsukune walked out of his dorm heading down the stairs and towards the gym were the dance was being held. The decorations on the outside itself were amazing with lights and streamers everywhere, the giant banner above the entrance read 'The choices you make govern your future, Make one tonight!'

'How fitting...' Tsukune thought to himself, taking a deep breath he stepped inside

Meanwhile Gin and Kokoa were behind the gym talking

"So let me get this straight... You want me to help you get the entire shcool drunk and you'll help me get my Onee-sama back?" asked Kokoa

"That's right, this is my senior year so I want to make this night one to remember. After that I'm gone and the rest will be up to you."

"Well how are you going to get the rosary off? Only that human can remove it."

"Just leave it to me and I will make sure that the rosary is yours, okay?"

Kokoa thought about... for two seconds before shaking his hand and disappearing with the large metal container containing the mind numbing liquid

"This night is going to be the greatest..." With that Gin went around to the front to enter the dance

**Hey sorry for the wait, Finals are getting close so I've been focusing on my schoolwork these past few weeks. Anyway Gin's getting the entire school drunk, what could happen when everyone's a yokai? Ultimate destruction! Please Review!**


	3. Tonight Is Going To Be A Good Night

**Hi, I read a review from a guest and just to clear things up, Tuskune is not hooking up with both Mizore and Moka. Just letting whoever left the review know since I can't PM them. Anyway enjoy!**

Tsukune opened the door and was immediately turned def by the wave of music that met him. After his hearing adjusted he began to search for the girls to make his decision and end all the stress. Finding the tables on the other side of the dance floor, Tsukune began to shuffle through the crowd bumping into various people on the way. Was he got to the center of the crowd someone tapped him on his shoulder from behind. Once Tsukune turned his head he found Kurumu in a stunning yellow dress, nothing skimpy or indecent, but an honest, innocent dress.

"Hey Tsukune! You look great!" she greeted with a smile

"Hey Kurumu! Thanks, you do too!"

"Thanks! It's my mothers old dress, she met my father in it so she lent it to me for tonight. It's kind of a tradition in my family now."

"Oh... Kurumu..."

Looking in his eyes Kurumu could tell he was obviously deciding wither to tell her something or not, and being a master a spotting emotions she easily caught on. Forcing the pain down and out of her voice she spoke again

"Don't worry, Tsukune. I already know who you've chosen. It's been pretty obvious, I just didn't want to give up without a fight."

With a mental sigh of relief Tsukune smiled slightly at Kurumu's acceptance

"But..." she continued but this time it was obvious she was holding back her emotions, she tilted her head up towards him and he could see the tears in her eyes "Could I have just... one dance? Before you tell her?" she asked

The tears really tugged on his heart-strings as Tsukune smiled softly at her "Sure Kurumu. One dance..." With that he held out his hand for her to take

Once she did, he wrapped his other arm, above her waist and Kurumu placed her arm around his neck and rested her head on his chest, her tears being absorbed by his coat as they began to sway to the now slow music.

"Tsukune?"

"Yes Kurumu?

"What's going to happen to everybody when you pick Moka?"

"... Honestly Kurumu. I have no idea. I'm hoping we will all be friends afterwords, I don't really want anything to change except for Moka and I being together and everyone can stop fighting over me."

"But I don't want to stop fighting Tsukune... I want you to be mine. I know it's selfish but it's just how I feel." With a final sniffle Kurumu's tears ceased "Anyway, how I feel and what I know are two different things. So I'm fine with this, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop flirting with you, I don't care what Moka says. I can flirt with you as much as I want. But this dance symbolizes that anything further than this is out of the question and I accept that."

"... Thank you Kurumu..." and with that the two continued with there dance unknown to them a vampire was looking for the very human dancing with the succubus

Moka was weaving through the crowed, she had caught Tsukune's scent as soon as he entered and had brought the rest of the girls to a table so that he could choose, the only ones she was still looking for was Kurumu, and Tsukune himself. She was wearing a scarlet dress, much like the one she had when she was younger only bigger. Her hair has lost it's usual cotton candy pink and was more faded pink than any color, her fangs had grown slightly along with her bust and hips. Her curves became more defined and appealing, even her eyes held some mischief in them as the began to tint red with green creating a normal looking brown that was much different to her usual eye colors.

Finally closing in on Tsukune's scent Moka found him dancing slowly with the succubus in his arms, one would think that they were a couple, but when Tsukune caught sight of her his expression wasn't one of panic as it normally would be when he was caught by her with another woman on him. No, now was more of a pitiful look. She knew it was them saying goodbye to a part of there bond.

Gazing around the couple she saw some students laughing and stumbling over themselves with blushes on there faces as they spilled some of there punch, curious as to why they acted so drunkenly Moka swiped one of falling students' glass and took a small sip. As she suspected the punch had been spiked _hard_. Looking back at the still dancing couple, Moka smirked to herself 'I little payback wouldn't hurt'

Moka stalked towards her two friends with the spiked drink still in hand, she placed her hand on Kurumu's shoulder giving her a nod when she looked behind her. She nodded back and stepped away from Tsukune's embrace, Moka then placed the punch in one of his hands and took the other to lead him to the table she arranged with Kurumu following close behind.

Finally out of the sea of students, Tsukune was presented the table of his 'harem'. Moka and Kurumu than took there seats facing him, Moka crossed her arms and placed one leg over the other like her inner self usually does

"Alright Tsukune. It's time for you to choose." Said Moka

Tsukune gulped, than took a sip of the punch Moka had given him only to choke on the burn of alcohol, which caused Moka to smirk triumphantly. After composing himself, he took on his serious facade and extended his hand to Moka.

"Moka... may I have this dance?" he asked

"Of course Tsukune." she replied calmly taking his hand and rising to the dance floor

The rest of the girls had small knowing smiles at the new couple. No feelings of spite or malice were to be found, only joy at there friends new love.

Tsukune, much like he did with Kurumu took Moka's hand in one of his and placed the other around her waist only this time it lied slightly lower more onto her hip.

'Bold aren't we Tsukune?' Moka thought to herself as she placed her hand on his shoulder staring up into his eyes as he stared into hers. His face had a light blush that was probably caused by the alcohol 'He's such a feather weight'

Further into the dance, Tsukune was now stumbling over his own feet and swaying to a frow carelessly, a stupid grin smacked on his face with an even heavier blush

'Oh come on Tsukune, it was only a sip. You shouldn't have fallen this hard. I could easily handle... Wait... I'm a vampire... Tsukune's mostly human... that means he may not be able to handle our worlds alcohol potency as well as yokais.' To confirm her suspicion Tsukune groped onto her butt with a sloppy grin and dazed eyes 'Yep, he's hammered. There's no way Tsukune would be that bold. Oh well, makes my job easier.'

All around them the other yokais were beginning to act even more violent than normal, most have already been kicked out and only a few still remained. The other were still there and Gin was making his best efforts to get Kurumu to dance, but she stubbornly refused

"Come on Kurumu! It's my last year here! Can't I just have one dance with you?" Gin asked

"Maybe if you weren't such a pervert over the years I would have considered it but seeing as you were the worst when it came to me there's no way in hell I'm dancing with you."

"But after tonight we may never see each other again!"

"And I'm looking forward to it!"

"Why do you think I was the worst when it came to you and my perversion Kurumu? It's because I liked you the most!"

"Don't sell me that crap! You're just a dog with an itch that needs to be scratched."

"Bullshit! I liked you the most out of all the girls here! You've got curves in all the right places and an attitude to match!"

"Would you shut up already! I'm tired of listening to you beg."

Gin grabbed hold of her hand in both of his and held it up to his chest looking straight into her eyes

"Kurumu, please. Just one dance and I'll leave you alone for good. Please... Just one dance."

Kurumu looked into his eyes and thinking to herself said 'Why not? It's not like Tsukune is available anymore, and Gin is attractive even if he's a giant perv.'

*Sigh* "Alright Gin, one dance..."

"YES!" Gin celebrated clenching is fist in success, he took Kurumu's hand in his and slowly led her to the dance the now mostly deserted dance floor

Moka was now pretty much the only thing keeping Tsukune on his feet and she was beginning to get really pissed off! 'This is not how I planned for this evening to turn out! Whoever put alcohol in the punch in the first place is gonna learn there place until they can recite it!' thought Moka

"Tsukune if you don't sober up soon I'll drop your hammered ass!" she threatened only to catch him again as he swayed into her

"That's it!" She shouted letting him go so he could drop to the floor, but instead he landed on one hand and sprung himself onto his feet completely still with his back facing her.

Moka's eyes widened at the display and that Tsukune was now standing on his own two feet almost as if he wasn't wasted a second ago. But the most shocking thing was Tsukune's now pure silver hair.

"Tsukune..." Moka called

Tsukune turned his shoulder and neck so that he could look back at Moka, he had a toothy grin and his brown eyes were now blood red

"Yes, Moka my dear?" he asked smugly

"Tsukune... you transformed..." Moka was utterly speachless, she had only seen Tsukune use some of the vampire blood in him against her father and when he got her out of Kuyo's attack but he had never gone full vampire

"Well yes I have. How observant of you dear. I suppose I have you to thank for that though, slipping me that alcohol. This guys got some self control on him. I though I would never make it out!" he cheered ignoring the sneer Moka gave him for his sarcastic praise

"What I ment was why and how did you transform?" Moka clarified still glaring slightly at him

"Oh come now, you've poked your fun at me for the past few days. Now it's my turn, you're smart too you know."

Seeing what he was getting at Moka thought of a reasonable explaination "Lets see, I've injected you with my blood making you a half-blood vampire, but that should have only been temporary. You did use my blood again against my father by you didn't transform then either. You say Tsukune has amazing self control, I'm assuming over his emotions. So your basically Tsukune's released emotions due to the alcohol"

"Ooh so close. Yes I am part of Tsukune, I'm what he likes to think is rage and anger. Whenever he feels it when you lot are fighting he tries to control himself and not make any rash decisions, of course he can't control all of it and that little bit of "anger" is what keeps him alive after taking a hit for one of you."

"So the reason you can't get out is because Tsukune doesn't lose his temper. Then why didn't you at least transform a little a few days ago when Tsukune raised his voice to us?"

"Idiot, don't you listen! That was Tsukune's own anger. He _THINKS_ it's anger when it actually me wanting out!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, but since you are a vampire I assume you know what tonight means to us?"

At that point Tsukune gave a wolfish grin "Oh, I know **exactly **what tonight means. It's a shame he won't be able to remember any of it."

"Well then I'll just have to remind him in the morning." Moka said seductively getting close to Tsukune so that he could feel her breath on his face

"Than shall we be off?" he asked offering his arm

"Oh, lets shall." she said taking it and exiting the gym, when the door opened the sound of alarms and explosions could be herd along as multiple crashes as the drunken yokai fought each other mindlessly, but as the doors closed all of the racket ceased

**Okay enough for today, I'll continue later, but I HAVE ONE IMPORTANT QUESTION! Should I include a lemon in the next chapter? It would be my first one ever and I'm probably no good at it but if it's unanimous I will do it. Leave a review or PM with your vote! Also sorry for the wait!**


End file.
